Suzune Kujyou
Suzune Kujyou (''和音鈴音Kujyou Suzune)'' is a little god in the series Kamichama Karin Chu. He is known for the future son of Karin Hanazono and Kazune Kujyou. 'Appearance' Suzune has a bunny-like hat with a face that changes expressions similar to his father (Kazune Kujyou) and wears a white cloak and bright blue bow on his neck. He has short, bright blond hair, and has dark turquoise eyes, like his mother's (Karin Kujyou ). He also has his father's facial appearances, but has his mother's innocent and cheerful personality. 'Personality' Suzune has a personality that is just like Karin's. He is a bright, innocent, and cheerful little boy. He is very loving and caring towards his parents, who in return love and adore him. Suzune is very close to his mother due to that she is the only parent he has in the future and wants to spend as much time with his father, who died soon after Suzune was born. Suzune seems unaware that Himeka is his "older sister", even though he calls her "Himeka-neechan" which means older sister in Japanese. 'About Suzune Kujyou' He first appeared sleeping in "Kamichama Karin Chu" between Karin and Kazune. Startled, Karin woke Kazune up, which awakened Suzune as well. He began to call Karin "mama" which made Kazune accuse Karin of cheating on him while he was gone ('Mama?! Don't tell me... while I wasn't around...). Karin pointed out that Suzune looked like Kazune, which Kazune responds that he has no idea. It was later revealed that Suzune was Karin and Kazune's son from the future. He was the one who gave Karin, Kazune, Jin Kuga , and Micchi their new Kamika rings, as well as the Chrono's clock to Karin. Initially shocked by the realization of him being their child, Karin and Kazune quickly come to love their son and adore him. It is Suzune's facts about the future that make Kazune more committed to his family and to protect Karin and Suzune. Because he is young, Karin and Kazune are protective of him. Suzune loves his parents dearly and always tries to make them happy. Suzune came from the future. The son of Kazune and Karin and is also somewhat the "brother" of Himeka. He has Kazune's looks and Karin's eyes and is a little boy. He calls Karin "mama" and Kazune "papa". Suzune's name is written with the second kanji in Karins' and Kazunes' first names. His name means "bell sound". In Vol. 5 of Kamichama Karin Chu, Suzune transformed into a cupid by using "Family Love Evolution" with Karin and Kazune. After the final battle, he returns to the future with Future Karin after giving Karin a heartful goodbye. He only appears four times in the anime. 'Trivia' * Suzune's name is written with the second kanji in Karin and Kazune's first names. His name literally means "bell sound" * In a chapter he is is known as Cupid help defending his family. Other Appearances * Suzune appeared in Doki Doki! Tama-tan. He looks just like his father and he is the "Prince of Selenia". Category:Kamichama Karin Characters Category:Kamichama Karin Chu♥ Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods